Memories Of Rain
by Whisteria
Summary: Come on Adam, I'll give you a ride" Joan offered... Unaware it could have been her last chance. (Please R&R!)


Author Notes: Looking for reviews on this one. You may find a brief second of an out of character pairing, but this was due to Mistees coruption of my what used to be perfect brain... I apologize in advance.  
  
----   
  
Memories Of Rain   
  
----   
  
"Come on Adam, I'll give you a ride home" Joan offered after Kevin's basketball game had ended.   
  
"Cool, yo. Can we stop at the art store, though? I need some things..."   
  
"Sure" Joan smiled, opening the car door.   
  
Adam and Jane had become much closer since their late night talk. Finally the trio was back to its normal antics and Joan had no worries about Iris. She even enjoyed the "alone time" her and Adam had been spending together.   
  
"Take a right" Adam pointed out "It's right on the corner..."   
  
"I see it" she said as she pulled into the parking lot.   
  
Adam jumped out of the vehicle and into the pouring rain. He lifted his hoodie over his head and ran into the store. When he returned, he had a saddened look on his face.   
  
"You didn't get what you were looking for?"   
  
"They won't have any until Tuesday. The only way I can get it now is to go up to the one on Fletcher..."   
  
"No worries, if we hurry we can make it now before they close." she started up the car.   
  
"Jane I couldn't ask you to..."   
  
"Relax, Adam, you didn't ask" Joan cut in, as she drove off into the night.   
  
Adam leaned down to turn on the radio.   
  
"Oh Jane I like this one..." he sat back up "JANE WATCH OUT!"   
  
As quick as she could Joan swerved to miss the oncoming car, causing their vehicle to veer of the road and into a nearby tree, the bark on the tree had been so wet that the car ricocheted off and wrapped around a light pole.   
  
Adam could barely open his eyes. All he could think of was pulling Joan out of the car in the off chance of an explosion. The pain was almost too much to bare as he forced himself out of the tiny opening of the car and around to the drivers side door. Joan wasn't moving. Adam gathered all the strength left in his badly injured body to pull open the door and drag her out and into his arms. He fell back on the grass, Joan in his lap. As he looked down at her, she returned the glance.   
  
"Hold me Adam" she managed, her voice weak, tired and full of pain.   
  
"It's okay Jane, they'll find us soon" he forced a smile, it hurt his face to smile.   
  
----   
  
"Get them into surgery!" a voice screamed.   
  
There was so many lights that Joan had become dizzy.   
  
"We're losing her!" the voice screamed again "She's flat lining!"   
  
----   
  
When Joan looked around the rain had stopped. The sun was shining brightly down upon her as she looked over the area. Standing next to a tree was CuteBoy!God.   
  
"Where am I?"   
  
His silence and sad look said it all...   
  
"Where is Adam?"   
  
"You have to go back now, Joan"   
  
"I don't want to be without Adam.. Please if he's here, if he has died, please just let me die too" Joan pleaded "I just want all of us to be together..." she sobbed.   
  
"All of us?" CuteBoy!God questioned her.   
  
"I told you I had a crush on you in this form..." she smirked through her tears.   
  
CuteBoy!God let a small smile "Joan, you can't stay here... It's not your time."   
  
"But... I want to stay" Joan said as she held herself back from grabbing onto him.   
  
"You're a great girl Joan Girardi, but you have people who love you back home, you have to return to them now..."   
  
"PLEASE" she offered one last attempt "I.. I can stay here with you..." Joan quickly grabbed onto CuteBoy!God, pulling him closer to her. Within seconds she had locked her lips to his, giving him a very brief yet passionate kiss. There was something about him... there had always been something about him in this form and Joan wanted to stay here forever.   
  
Sadly he looked down at her and brushed away her tears and gently kissed her forehead.   
  
"Don't worry Joan, one day we'll all be together"   
  
----   
  
"She's back!" Joan recognized the scream "We've got her back!"   
  
When she opened her eyes again she was in a small room. Her best friend Grace standing beside her bed. Joan had never seen Grace looks so sad. Tears were lining her friends eyes.   
  
"Grace? Where's Adam?"   
  
"They took him into surgery not to long after you. He lost alot of blood from moving around so much, pulling you from the car... he flat lined Girardi... just like you... but at the last second he came back... both of you did ... at almost the same time...I.. I thought I was going to loose both of you" She said as she started to cry.   
  
"Grace... is he ok?"   
  
"It's a miracle, Girardi, and I don't say that often... The doctors... they said if Adam made it through surgery he would be a vegetable, paralyzed completely do to the lack of oxygen getting to his brain... but he's fine, Girardi, he remembers everything...."   
  
Joan smiled.   
  
"Grace... why do you always call me Girardi?" she smirked.   
  
"Shut up" Grace managed to laugh.   
  
----   
  
Joan slowly and painfully made her way into Adams room across the hall. She had to see him, she had to know for herself he was okay.   
  
"Adam?"   
  
"Hey Jane" he offered a weak smile.   
  
"I heard you flat lined ..."   
  
"Yeah" he laughed. "It was so weird Jane"   
  
"Weird?"   
  
"I saw my mother, and God, God was there... he told me how it wasn't time and how people needed me here, he even mentioned you Jane..."   
  
"He mentioned me?" Joan was stunned, most people would have found Adams story crazy, but Joan new it was true.   
  
"Yeah, he told me I had to watch over you" he smiled   
  
Joan blushed.   
  
"You saved my life Adam, and risked your own... you're doing a great job of watching over me already." she smiled.   
  
"But something bothered me Jane..."   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Something God said..."   
  
"What did he say?"   
  
"He said this was my second chance... he said he had a special request..."   
  
Joan fell to her knees, she had never openly prayed before, but she couldn't thank God enough. 


End file.
